Previously, many types of recoil lugs have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to absorb the reward force of the rifles recoil without damaging the stock.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date1,166,910JohnsonJan. 4, 19161,234,783MauserJul. 31, 19171,628,798NelsonMay 7, 19272,587,937Waltke Jr.Mar. 4, 19523,653,140AldayApr. 4, 19724,791,748LeskinenDec. 20, 1988
Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,910 teaches the provisions to provide simple and reliable means for holding the forestock against forward longitudinal displacement without imposing any strain upon the barrel of the gun. The forestock is formed with a longitudinal bore extending throughout its length with a threaded rod entering a threaded opening in an extension attached to the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,783 issued to Mauser is for a dividing piece which is screwed into the receiver and is provided with an internal thread at its front end which receives the rear end of the barrel. The dividing piece incorporates the chamber for the cartridge.
Nelson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,798 discloses a barrel secured to the front end of the frame with a breech-bolt mounted to slide and rotate in the frame. A recoil transmitting member comprises a transverse plate portion conforming to the contour of the gun lying laterally across the end surface of the stock. An integral bushing is formed at right angles to the plate and screws onto the frame of body so as to form a joint between the plate and front frame body providing sufficient strength to transmit the recoil shocks the frame body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,140 issued to Alday is for a receiver mechanism for a firearm which provides proper engagement of the locking lugs of the bolt with the locking abutments of the receiver. A roller-type pin acts as a detent to keep the bolt fully extended from the carrier when the bolt is open. On the return of the carrier to the closed position the bolt is allowed to close fully before starting to rotate, thus insuring close engagement between the lugs and the locking abutments.
Leskinen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,748 relates to a receiver and recoil lug a gun. The receiver and recoil lug are fastened to the stock and are separate pieces. The recoil lug is fastened to the receiver with a forced fit with guiding surfaces for the gun barrel formed into the receiver and onto the recoil lug. An annular inner surface of the lug is connected with the receiver completing the force fit.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Waltke Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,937.